


工作杂记

by Olivialoves



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注：大概就是想了想00Q有孩子会是怎么样吧。最近00Q的糖把我又拉回大破船，整理了去年写的脑洞也是为这对CP表达自己的爱了。很短，两发完。</p>
            </blockquote>





	工作杂记

————————————————————

 

今日的Q支部异常热闹。不仅本部门人员每次在婴儿啼哭声爆发时好奇地抬头朝长官用磨砂玻璃装饰的办公室里瞧，就连顺路递文件的隔壁工作部门内勤人员也禁不住看上两眼。

只能看见逆光又模糊的削瘦纤长的身影在不停走动，弯腰，摇摆身体，接着一切又归于平静。

一上午了，长官一直呆在里面，外头早早议论开了。但没人敢进去一探究竟。 

他们在一天繁重却习以为常的工作开始前就已经被“友善”地提醒过了。

Q嘴角噙着柴郡猫似的笑容警告各位今日不好好工作者后果自负，说完就带上了办公室的门。

显然下属们不敢挑战长官的权威，但私下早就炸开了，众说纷纭，他们纷纷下注赌到底是什么让长官如此反常。现在他们经过一个上午间歇性袭来的高分贝啼叫，确定是一个婴儿。接着他们又转移话题猜测谁会第一个撞枪口上去。

嘿，这可太没挑战性啦。有内勤人员争辩道。

谁不赌那个令人头疼的特工先生呢？

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

当然，当然，不是那个令人头疼的特工又有谁能让Q恨得牙痒痒呢。

Q目光深邃的绿眼静静地瞧着那台已经接通半个小时的内线电话。等外头听着又恢复到正常工作中，他才伸手关上了扩音键。

即使是后勤人员，这种粗心大意的错误也是不允许的。待会儿下班他会让Lucy把员工保密条例一条一条记得无比清晰深刻。 

还有参与赌注的每一个人都会得到些小小的教训。Q转过座椅面向巨大的此刻被雨水洗刷的落地窗,漫不经心的想着。

伦敦是个好地方，没有艳阳天只有时断时续的阴雨。他讨厌太阳因为它总让他出汗，而皮肤上的粘腻感无疑使他分心降低工作效率。

今天就是那种雨天。雨水顺着玻璃潺潺而下，空气里弥漫着温暖潮湿的气味。室内一片宁静，只有它浅浅的呼吸声。

Q望向声源，白乎乎的小东西在沙发上蜷成一团，身子随着呼吸一下一下的起伏。

没错，它。这是一种Q难以招架的生物。

半小时前他忙前忙后的为这小东西换了尿布，喂了奶后才肯消停一会儿。经过一天的相处及育婴网站上的指导，他已经能异常出色的为这个小混蛋换尿布或哄他开心（是的，要么不做，要做就要做到最好）。

它毫无理由地哭，闹，把人折腾地精疲力尽才算完。但你无法真正讨厌它，它就是有一种魔力，它甜甜的睡颜总能让你心头一软，忘记它的斑斑劣迹只想好好疼爱它。

或许这就是007偷偷救下它的原因吧。Q无关紧要地想。或者岁数到了需要温软的陪伴也说不定。他疲惫的揉揉眼，操纵鼠标把界面上打开的一个个花花绿绿的窗口关闭。以往重重叠加的页面都是数据库编码或人事资料，而这一整天他只打开了育儿教程相关网页。他甚至为所谓的最佳安抚宝贝哭闹的方法注册了某网站的会员。

真是超现实的一天。

但毋庸置疑，这仍是个大麻烦。而大清早的罪魁祸首把这个小恶魔和一袋子婴儿用品扔给自己后就再没出现过。

想到特工他就像泄气的皮球瘫在位置里，修长的如音乐家的手指拔弄起桌上的笔。他想不管James Bond被评价成英雄，传奇，或只是薄情的男人，不过是外表坚韧内里却带着一方温柔角落甚至是孩子气的James Bond。

规矩于他如粪土，他的方法总是最好的方法。不服从指挥，每次大任务回来总是把自己弄的一身伤才好。配给的武器鲜少又归还的一天，Q对此十分不满，有时候甚至坏心眼的想给他配个玩具手枪说不定也能一样完成任务，鉴于他总把Q精心准备的武器随手乱扔。对，他对这意见可大了。

007总跳脱于制度之外，独断专行，这次的小孩就是个再好不过的例子。

说真的，一年总有那么几天他真想撬开这个特工的脑子看看，里面到底装了什么要让他像牛头梗一样执着的不按规矩做事，执着于拿自己的生命冒险。

而你，Q脑后一个小角落里发出辩驳，只是瞧瞧你，难道你在这件事上一点过错也没？是你一次次包庇了他种种违规行径。

问题一下从埋怨特工到了问责自身。他烦躁的丢下笔，摘下眼镜抚了把脸，幽绿色的眼睛泛起迷惑与不解。

无可否认，Q是Bond每次以身赴险的帮凶。Q总放任Bond以他自己的方式解决问题，更严重的是为给Bond作掩护他就得违规操作。虽然他很自信在技术上没人能抓住马脚，但谁又能保证万无一失呢？总有一天他得为这事儿付出代价，甚至是他的前途。

关于Bond他有自己精准的定义。神秘危险，恰恰是这点令人格外着迷。他破坏规矩却可以奇迹般的完成任务。他是每个成功人士所能举出事例的驳论。他清楚自己的魅力所在，只要他有意将那双漂亮的蓝眼睛弯出弧度，就能让女士神魂颠倒。或许不只是女士······

停下。就是，给我停下！他一下从椅子上翻身坐起，眨眨眼把刚才太过危险的想法清除。他并不吸引他，一·点·都·不，他也没有为他·神·魂·颠·倒。

特工调情，做爱，但他不会轻易投入感情，这是他的处事原则。Q一条条列举着特工的缺点，这也正是他理智的大脑给自己划的一条深深的警戒线。

同时Q在脑子里细数他本人不适合处于一段关系中的原因，却没法阻止大脑因为主人的口是心非而愈发的肿胀混乱。

Q放弃折磨自己，脱力的摔回椅背。别犯傻了，这会毁了一切。

他闭眼冥想，只是专注于聆听窗外的雨声。脑子里各种横冲直撞的想法渐渐平息，直到他确信一切又在控制中才坐直了身体。

他盯着左手边白得晃眼的文件堆。犹豫了几秒后精准的抽出印着L申请转移005联络后勤工作的表格。他见过几次L给005远程指挥的情形，平时总是好好先生眉眼带笑的L被气得发急，把手上的耳机狠狠摔在桌面上。

他想他有能力把005管教好给L减轻负担，顺便作为交换将007的指挥权也移交给L。通常情况下，L是个可靠负责的好职工，他相信他能出色完成任务。

不再犹豫，他用座机打通了L的电话，约好晚上一起吃顿饭商讨具体事宜。线头另一端的军需官听起来惊讶于批准核实来的这么快，又带着几分犹豫委婉表示提交表格是一时冲动不代表他理智下来后的想法。但Q心意已决，装作没听出他的弦外之音，盖棺定论今天晚上他们会一起吃饭并讨论这件事。

说的有点远了。不管怎样，Q对这种生物保持不偏不倚的态度。

感情是一团乱麻，抚养小孩？一堆乱麻混入另一堆罢了。

窗外的世界被雨水打湿，看似温和无害却有着使其正常运行的严酷法则。

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

007或许冷酷无情，但他是个信守承诺的人。

 

\--------------------------------------------

昨天晚上007出勤的任务是他此刻烦恼的源头。

略去电流穿过的细微杂音和他能分辨出的低沉嗓音以及刚刚才见面的目标任务的声音，通过耳机Q敏锐地捕捉到婴儿不安的哭腔。

听上去他们在街上。Q向朝他挥手告别的同事颔首，示意他知道了。时至午夜，偌大的指挥部只剩他一人在勤。Q不打算催促特工早些完事，毕竟回家后也无事可做倒不如多陪特工一会儿更有意义。

目标佯装镇定的嗓音下带着些许颤音。Q并不陌生于这类表达，人之将死恐惧总是不可避免的。

但等Q反应过来他向007提出的要求时，他不免嗤笑出声。

目标乞求007照顾他的儿子。

Bond与他反应相同，Q都能想象的出他嘴角带着的讽刺的微笑。

Bond反问，他怎么会相信他有理由要求他抚养个该死的小孩而不是杀了他以绝后患。

通讯的那头突然变得安静，Q猜测007把耳机摘了下来。有一段时间他无法通过听觉了解到任何事。正当Q准备打开电脑查看监控时，一声枪响通过耳机传来。接着是Bond镇定的“任务完成”。Q放下了悬着的心，斥责他不应在任务期间把耳机摘下来。007解释说新耳机用不惯重新调试了下。

在任务将完成的当头你有闲心管这个？Q反驳。

007调侃Q关心他应该直说。

Q一时语塞就断了通讯。嘴皮子总说不过他。

他起身活动臂膀，打算给自己续杯茶喝完再走。但缠在腿上的耳机线绊住他，他不得不坐下把线解开。在这短短的时间里，他冷静下来的头脑告诉自己事有蹊跷，007刚才说了个蹩脚的谎话。

而007擅长于编造各种谎言。

Q皱皱眉，愈发浓厚的不安促使他再次打开电脑。他熟练地使用街头监控系统，通过蓝牙定位找到了那条007执行任务的小巷。

空荡荡的巷道只有躺在血泊之中的目标，那个本也该在那儿的婴儿此刻不见踪影。

该死的，007你到底在做什么。Q泄气地砸了下桌面，大口吸气后努力平复心境，再次将注意力集中回电脑，查看前几分钟的监控录像。

在昏暗的橙黄光线下，目标一下瘫倒在地。007把枪收回枪套，整理好自己的西装后，信步走去小心翼翼地抱起了因不安而不停扭动身体的婴儿。

NO.Q无力且徒劳的做着口型，希望几分钟前的特工能听到自己极力反对的声音。

但就算说了又能怎样呢。007从·不·听人劝告。

抱起婴儿后，特工缓缓转身，正脸瞧着离他最近的摄像头，做出某些动作。

Q又生气又好笑地切换到那个摄像头。

James怀里抱着婴儿，伸出自己的食指抵住双唇，做了个噤声的手势。

Q静默地站在电脑前，良久不出声。镜片上映着屏幕上的荧光，画面在亮暗间循环往复。与此同时Q内心也进行着激烈的斗争。

你意识到自己在做什么吗？Q语气强烈地谴责着。

上次违反命令私自帮助007，要是没有M的默许，不然你自己的前途就毁了。

这该死的又是违规操作。

007到底做了什么让你如此令人绝望地赌上自己的未来去帮助他？

Q无法回答自己的问题。

但不管怎样，最终他还是做出决定了。

他面无表情地敲打键盘把摄到特工行为的录像一一删去。

完成后他把电脑关机，离开了指挥部。

Q精疲力尽，打算在自己办公室的沙发上睡一晚就好。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

“Q.”军需官被身后冷不丁出现的声音吓得一下坐直身子，不幸的是动作幅度太大吧茶具扫下桌面。他的眼神随着它飞出动作的抛物线一寸一寸接近地面。该死，意识到这不可挽回的损失时Q在心里暗骂一句。

“007.”一只被太阳晒得些微褐色的手即时制止了惨剧的发生。手上移，温和却不拖泥带水的将茶具递还给他。

“谢谢。”Q双手接过，检查其是否安然无恙。

James也不在意军需官的注意力并不在他身上，整了整衣袖走向沙发上不安扭动的小家伙。

“你今天过得怎么样？”

“棒极了。如果你是指我花了一天替你照顾这个莫名其妙的累赘而本职工作分毫未动的话，是的。”他一出口就意识到这话有多么不恰当的带着刻薄与埋怨，但他无意收回这全然的实话。

James只是瞧着Q发牢骚的样子，带着一抹包容的微笑。“工作完成的不错，年轻人。”

“不要那么称呼我。”

特工也不跟他多说，解开外套扣子坐在婴儿边上的空位。

Q也算不上多么认真的审视茶具，翡翠色的眼眸间或看上他们一眼。他因为即将要问特工的问题心跳略略加快。他到底打算拿这个婴儿怎么办？是送入抚养院还是托付给一户好人家？还有个答案在Q的心里低空盘旋，他不愿去细想是因为这个想法本身就够不符合逻辑，乃至于用滑稽去形容。但又说不准，谁知道007到底在想些什么呢。

两人不发一语，只是静静的陪伴着彼此，又是在猜测谁是那个先开口的人。

Q在这一整天头回打开数据库。这可真够可笑的，军需官也不知道它是指现在这个小小的角力还是临近下班时刻他才决定开始工作。前者的话他想他有足够的时间陪他耗，他没有准点下班的念头。除非完成今天欠下的事宜他是不会回家的，尽管他很想念家里那张温暖舒适又蓬松的大床。

James也不在意，随手翻开茶几上的育儿杂志。

Q暗暗翻了个白眼。觉得这愈发认真起来的赌气太过幼稚，但也不想做先低头的人。Q有的是耐心，闷头处理复杂的数据，也不再理会外界的动向专心于代码条纹的世界。

 

——————————————————————————

 

手头上的书对特工来说索然无味，看着Q完全进入工作状态后他也不再装腔作势，放下书伸出手去逗弄捡来的宝贝。

他带着粗糙老茧的手，试探着轻轻拂过婴儿柔嫩的脸颊，看到柔白与淡褐色形成鲜明的色差对比。他不禁想到军需官的手——通常属于技术高超的钢琴家的手——是否和小人儿的肤色一致。

他一边一遍的抚摸着新生儿的脸颊直到温软的触感包裹住他的食指，婴儿许是认出他手上带有的火药味和古龙水气息，从迷糊的梦中挣扎出来抓住那只作恶的手费力的把眼睛睁开条缝。

James望进他迷茫朦胧的眼里。那不是天空般的透蓝，如果一定要给他眼睛的颜色做个定义的话他会说是水一般的蓝。散发着热度的小手不大不小刚刚圈住他的食指，这莫名激起他心中一阵暖流冲荡过全身上下。

他的心像被小猫的爪子抓挠，痒痒的却不知从何排解。这感觉这么特别，他确信这不是那种揍别人一顿就能解决的问题。

他凝视着这双眼睛仿佛看透自己的一生。他花了大半辈子周旋在阴谋诡计与国家安全之间，爱过更被伤过，经历无数的大风大浪最后握紧手，却发现空无一物。可能就像Q总讽刺他时说的那样人老了开始想着什么才是他真正拥有的，谋求人与人之间的联系去弥补心里空荡荡不停灌风进来的空洞。

那天晚上执行任务时，目标的护子心切，抓住父亲胸前布料的小手与耳机让他似乎看见了契机，一个建造自己家庭的机会，或者说差不多那类东西因为007因自身稀缺的经验而对此缺乏概念。

当007抱起这个遗孤时小家伙不怕生的紧抓住他的衣料更是让这个不知从何而来的想法植根于脑海。

纵使心里千回百转，James表面上仍是那副淡淡的表情。但他没有发现的是在他蔚蓝深邃的眼底是一抹柔情。青筋密布的手顺着小家伙的力道放在他的耳边，尽管这扭曲的姿势让他很不舒服，但他只是静坐其旁不愿打扰到他的安眠。

他这双手沾染无数鲜血，男人的，女人的，尤其是他的那些情人们。他们正如盛放的玫瑰却过早的凋零。但他并不为此感到愧疚，他杀戮是为了保护这个国家，这个在他心里有着至高无上地位的土地。他只有在噩梦困扰而午夜梦醒是自问是否罪孽深重，但念头又很快随着晨跑结束后淋浴的热水随汗水尘埃一同洗去。隶属英国特殊情报机构，每次任务开始前应摒除杂念保持清醒与目标明确，他抽不出心思去乱想，身处他的位置专注于完成任务活命回来就是这个该死的问题的答案。

指腹在耳后的皮肤上打着圈，计数着军需官清浅的敲打键盘的声音，James发现他享受这个，感受着鲜少出现的安适与淡然。或许这就是家的感觉，不同于苏格兰的庄园，在这里他更多感受到的是精神上的放松与安全感。

玻璃窗隔门外一个技术人员关上电脑伸个懒腰就提包走人的背影被007注意到。接着外头的灯熄了只余军需官站得笔直的身板前的电脑发出的微微荧光。

他还在工作状态。007淡淡的想到。幽暗的室内催生出一天消耗精力后的疲惫与倦怠感，他放松肩膀塌下了腰。他刚火拼完当地的黑帮分子就马不停蹄的赶来这里想看看情况。

不经意间Q的办公室成他每次回总部时的必经之地，当他就势抱着小家伙躺倒在沙发上时这想法才穿过脑海，该换个沙发了这个睡这不舒服。

婴儿开始因为结实的胸膛靠近而不安的扭了扭，在James怀里找到个舒服位子后也不动了继续睡觉。

 

——————————————————————

 

这花了Q一些时间不被眼前的场景震惊到而做出不得体的类似于震惊的反应。在他的工作接近完成时——差不多是四五小时过后——一部分的心思就在考虑改叫哪家外卖来犒劳自己不易的一天还是直接倒头就睡，这两个想法都极为诱人让他难以作出决定。

但等他一转头看到睡在沙发上的一大一小就像一记闷棍把他从不切实际的幻想中打醒。他脑子里默认了平常的生活模式，一下子无法将突发情况恰当的融入计划表里。

老天，我在做什么。Q有些抓狂的撸了把头发——这非常的不绅士但他现在管不了了——他心思萎靡的想两天里到底发生了什么让他落到现在这个地步。

行吧，我认了。Q转身把收尾工作完成后又检查确认无误后关上了电脑。终于，机器在漫长的一天后停止蜂鸣声进入关机状态。

军需官把手搭在不停散热的机器上表达自己的歉意。我的朋友今天真是辛苦你了。

Q直起身走向他们，无奈地双手抱胸。James和小家伙抱着睡着了，小家伙的身体像是嵌入James身体般紧紧契合，左手抓住James胸前那块薄薄的白布料。顺便一说他看见亮晶晶的粘稠液体粘在007的衣服上，已经开始凝固成污渍。两个几天前还互不相识的生命体同规律的发出熟睡的呼吸声，现在James看上去就像个充满父爱的普通英国老男人，抱着自己的儿女幸福入睡。他沉默良久不知道该为世事无常多做感慨还是立马转头走人。

说道这个他忽然想起他放了L的鸽子。

他感觉他的头更痛了。

计划全都泡汤了，Q将自己的大衣盖在霸占他沙发的两人身上。明天还得跟L道歉，不仅是为了爽约也是因为他改主意不打算移交007的指挥权了。

他叹了口气钻进自己的小别间里。他已经无法全身而退，公事公办了。007对他来说是特别的，私心使他不能分享007此时展现给他的一面，这一部分目前独属于他的柔软与交付后背的信任感。

头沾上枕头的那一瞬，他的脑海里就被James迎风而立，一人面对苍茫远方的画面充满。尽管与他无关，心里还是涌动着悲伤与沧桑的浪潮。

难道睡觉都不放过我吗？Q按捺住莫名而起的心疼烦躁的用小臂盖住头。真是完完全全被掌控在007的鼓掌之间啊，这是Q进入睡梦前唯一的想法。

 

——————————————————————

 

第二天早上他是被颧骨上的阵阵拍打叫醒的。睁开眼他就看见小家伙大大的蓝眼睛和他笑的傻乎乎的样子。

Bloody hell.Q脑海里第一个飞出的词汇。

该死的007又把他扔他这儿。

他戴上眼镜，臂间挎着这个小麻烦冲出内室想找大麻烦理论理论。

自然，沙发上已了无痕迹，干净的就像昨晚没人用过一样。只有压在桌上的纸条表明007曾存在于此的痕迹。

Cute，尿布已换，奶也喂过了。希望你们俩有开心的一天。

才怪。Q把沉甸甸的小家伙照样放沙发上，活动活动手指准备让007知道独断专行的后果是怎样。

或许他们也要好好讨论下这小孩的归宿问题。

 

——————————————————————

 

你问后来怎么样？事务繁忙的军需官与特工怎么可能腾出手去照顾一个小孩。据情报部门某职工反映，Q部门里偶尔会出现一个好奇的穿上蹿下的蓝眼少年，出现在部门主管的待客座上甚至有时会跟着007去射击场逛逛。

能让两个大人物都动起来的小孩可让部门职工好奇心爆棚，他们纷纷猜测这个小孩的来历。每天都忙得像陀螺转的他们早就忘了几年前上司办公室里的撕心裂肺的哭喊声与那时稀奇百怪的臆测。

哪怕是工作深得Q赏识的L也只能从Q允许男孩在他的宝贝电脑上胡乱戳弄猜测两人关系匪浅，可能是Q领养来的孩子。但007那么反常的行为恕他无法解释，他从没见过007对任何非女性生物那么上心。

两个当事人丝毫不受流言影响，依旧我行我素。会因为器械归还问题而起口角和抱怨，但执行任务时配合的无懈可击。

或许有些事只能从鲜少的枪械归还时指尖隐晦的轻擦过掌心而看出端倪，但或许又什么都没有。

但我们这些旁观者又何从得知呢？

日子还是一天天的过，这只不过是工作间的琐事谈资罢了。

 

END


End file.
